Don't Forget Me
by ShootingStarsInTheSky
Summary: Candy story :D  Read and find out ;D  T for language  and spicy, yummy stuff xD


A Candy story :D

I got spell checker person? But it not that great, so some mistakes Dx

Please bare with them! Enjoy

* * *

><p>I sigh and rub my temples, today is Easter and it reminds me SO much of Stan.<p>

This sucks! Stan and I broke up 2 months ago and i can see that we aren't going to get back together anytime soon. I can tell because he hanging out with Kyle more than usually. I understand that they Super Best Friends but they are getting... A little close? Like how Stan 'Accidentally' brushes his hand against Kyles, or when Kyle hugs him longer than he should.

THEY ARE FUCKING OBVIOUS! They should come out already, South Park isn't really homophobic. We are pretty accepting and cool with Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals etc.

I am currently walking out from school towards the store since it is EASTER so i have to get the eggs and such. I wish Stan was with me... GAH! Wendy! Get him outta your head!

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I hear someone yell and that voice is just WAY too familiar. Fuck...

"Hey Betch!" I hear a huff and puff till they finally reach me,

"Hey fatass..." I grumble.

"HEY! I AIN'T FAT YOU STUPID HIPPIE BETCH!" His angry expression softens and he rubs the back of his head.

"I... I am sorry..."

I freeze. Did Cartman just say 'Sorry'! Toward me! No fucking way! The last time I heard him say that was... NEVER!

"C-Cartman? Are you okay?" I place hand on his shoulder, i see a light shade of pink covering his puffy cheeks. It is kind of cute if you ask me... wait... did I just call Cartman cute? strange...

"Y-YEAH! Why the hell would you think that! You really ARE a stupid betch" He grumbles and walks ahead of me lightly.

I stare in shock and shake my head, _asshole..._

It seems Cartman was heading down the store as well, great! I am stuck with that asshole.

We have been walking in silence, angry silence, nervous silence.

That is... Till Cartman decides to break the ice, "So... Wendy... You and Stan?"

My eyes go wide and I turn my head towards him with cheeks blazing red.

"YOU KNOW WE BROKE UP 2 MONTHS AGO! FUCK YOU"

I become really offensive and angry if someone brings up me and Stan's break ups, so best don't fuck with me about them.

He stares at me for awhile and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Wendy... You deserve someone better than that fag..." He mumbles under his breath.

I turn my head angrily towards him and say threw my teeth,

"What?"

"I said... YOU DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN THAT FAG!"

... Silence...

"SEE! You know it's true!" He points accusingly at me.

"How would you know! You didn't know our relationship!" I turn away and blush a deep shade of red.

"Wendy, I knew that he use to blow you off to hang out with Kyle, or when he needed to hang out with Kyle more often, or when he-"

"I GET IT!" I cut him off.

"Look, what i am trying to say is... you deserve a better person... like... like..." he stutters and his face matches Kyle's hair color.

"Like?"

"A guy like me!"

My jaw drops right then and there, does he really think he is so much better than Stan!

"Are you serious?"

His head turns away,

"No fucking way! You are horrible! You know nothing about me! You are such an asshole! You... you... YOU ARE EVERYTHING I HATE!" I yell with my cheeks slightly red.

He stares at me with wide eyes and disappointment, but his expression soon changes to a evil and cruel one.

"... You don't know me Wendy... Good luck with you're fag..." he shoves me out of the way but then stops suddenly too turn towards me slightly.

"Oh and Wendy?"

"WHAT?" My fist are clenched, I seriously don't want to talk to him anymore.

"Stop trying... he is taken... You stupid betch..." And with that, he leaves me alone with the sun slightly setting down.

Oh my god! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

* * *

><p>Chapter story are my baby, and i love them! I shall continue this next week! Since no internet next week! I leaving and won't be back till Friday! Don't forget 'bout me C:<p>

REVIEW! please?


End file.
